


Crown of Eden

by WibblyWobblyWeirdo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Kings AU, Like an Epic but not quite, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobblyWeirdo/pseuds/WibblyWobblyWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you walk through the town square, you notice a stranger who looks quite lost. As you approach him to offer your help, he smiles through his thick gray beard and launches into a tale you'd never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> We've been studying poetry in my English class and I just felt inspired to write this. It took me about two days to write but I really enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy it as well! Thank you for reading!

Listen, listen, listen now  
As I tell a tale of tricks.  
You’ve nowhere to go anyhow,  
I promise to be quick

This land of ours, once fresh and new  
Green as one million springs.  
To it came them, the noble few  
The ones we named the Kings.

“Just tales!” you quip, between my words.  
“As true as fae or pix.”  
True fool are you, to doubt the swords  
Of those men, the Hunters six.

Now where to start? Now let me see.  
Before days light is thinning,  
I’ll change your mind, yes it will be.  
Let me start from the beginning.

The First King true, the man of horns,  
Well versed in age and grace,  
Cleared the land of all its thorns  
And made the throne his place.

His loyal friends, the heralds five  
Bowed low and without malice  
Knowing not how long he’d live  
The First King raised his chalice.

Yet it did not last, dear friend, I fear  
The spring, the feast, the faire.  
News came to all and all did hear  
The First King was not there.

Grief and tears did sting their eyes  
His friends so brave and true  
When on the youngest the crown did lie,  
Their loyalty ne’er flew.

The Red King, named and yet so green  
His rule was fair and just.  
Yet tainted by events unseen  
Their dreams again would bust.

True tragedy, again it was  
That laid the Red King low.  
Deception truly was the cause  
Though, none would ever know.

He was still young, the Righteous King  
His reign, a good fair length  
For miles around, minstrels would sing  
Of his justice and strength.

Weighed down by time and circumstance  
The poor young King was aged  
And when his smile lacked brilliance  
His friend, the Fool, was paged.

Oh woe! Deceit! A turn of man  
Thus cast the kingdom further  
Into the dark. Oh, wicked plan!  
The Righteous King’s loud murder.

By his own sword, take note, I tell,  
Was the young King’s demise.  
Swung by a traitor, fast he fell  
Before the Fool’s own eyes.

And thus began a time of fear.  
The Mad King’s reign begun.  
The kingdom whole did shed a tear  
As terror hid the sun.

The Fool, he ran and ran for hours  
His secret burning red.  
Resisting all the Mad King’s power  
Pushed by thoughts of the dead.

Soon he found himself quite lost  
Yet, he the woods did not bother  
And soon, with joy, his path did cross  
The one called King and father.

The First King, lost, all thought he was  
Yet there he stood before  
The Fool cried out a joyful buzz  
Friends reunited once more.

He had hid himself, the great First King  
For he had known the land’s true state.  
“But why had he not said anything?”  
That, my friend, would be fate.

A plan was made between the two  
Yet the old King felt a hinge  
He felt great worry for the Fool  
Who’s heart sought out revenge.

The Mad King ruled without a care  
Of the fleeing Fool he had no worry  
That boy would flinch at any scare  
The King was in no hurry.

He should have feared, oh yes he should  
As cloud gathered on the horizon.  
And from the forest of Lost wood  
Came the Fool, the people’s called one

He stood before him, face to face  
From boy to man he’d grown  
Heart and eyes both full of hate  
A challenge had been thrown

The Mad King laughed and drew his sword  
Stained forever with his friend’s blood  
Confidence he felt right then  
Reflected in how he stood.

The clash drew on from noon to night  
Both swords and arrows glinting  
The Fool would not give up the fight  
The Mad King began relenting.

In one last push, he loosed his bow  
The Fool’s arrow found true  
The Mad King’s sword toppled below  
He knew his reign was through.

He knelt before his once called friend  
Crown fallen, and chin held high  
The Mad King’s rule came to an end.  
He looked him in the eye.

“Beware, take care, dear Gavin.”  
For that was the Fool’s true name.  
“The crown craves blood of brave men.  
Of you, it will demand the same.”

And then he fell, that strange king mad  
With the swift fall of a dagger.  
The Fool’s heart turned once more sad  
As sobs made his breath stagger.

At last once more the land returned  
To green as one million springs.  
The Fool King’s reign, he did not spurn  
As minstrels for years would sing.

He was the last of those noble men  
To take the crown and throne  
The world continued on from then  
History widely known.

“But wait!” you cry, “There is still one,  
You have not yet to tell.  
The sixth Hunter under the sun,  
Please say how his fate fell!”

Alas my friend, there is not much  
His tale is not exciting  
But, since you asked, I’ll tell you such  
His removal from the fighting.

It came the day the Fool King died  
Heartbroken, sick, alone  
“Still young!” the mourning kingdom cried  
An heir was then unknown

The last of those six noble boys  
Had long renounced his post  
As his friends fought and died with toys  
He felt the heartache most.

Where he had gone, and what his ends  
No citizen could say  
In truth he tells the epic of his friends  
Right to this very day.

Don’t look surprised, I knew you’d guess  
His face and mine, the same.  
I pulled myself out of the mess,  
To tell of my friends’ game.

A game of Kings it was and is  
The moral scarcely hidden.  
Take care of what our now King says  
And beware the Crown of Eden.


End file.
